<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And Then, There Were Three by ThenameisNu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120521">And Then, There Were Three</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThenameisNu/pseuds/ThenameisNu'>ThenameisNu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kurotsuki Omegaverse Fluff Collection [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omegaverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThenameisNu/pseuds/ThenameisNu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The most awaited baby is arrived.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kurotsuki Omegaverse Fluff Collection [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1182917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And Then, There Were Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tetsurou comes home late today. He usually does these days. His current research is in an important phase, making his team working more hours in the lab. He doesn't mind working late. When he was a student, he often slept in the lab for days. It was hard, but he loved it. He still does. But the condition is different now.</p>
<p>Tetsurou has a pregnant mate waiting for him at home now. Especially since Kei's due date is in two weeks. Tetsurou tries to be home as soon as he can and not taking the weekend shifts. He wants to be beside the omega whenever the baby is ready to be born. He wants to support Kei when he gives birth. He wants to be there when their baby cries for the first time.</p>
<p>But alas. </p>
<p>Kei doesn't really mind. For an omega that will give birth for the first time, Kei is really calm. He once said that they have done what they could. Kei has been taking a great care of his condition through out his pregnancy. Their baby is healthy, so is Kei. Their doctor is very strict but is experienced and really good at his job. The hospital Kei will give birth at has a good reputation with modern and complete equipment in case something happen (Tetsurou hopes there won't be any, but just in case). Tetsurou has already prepared the bag full of what they possibly need in the hospital (with Kei's guidance, of course). Kei's mother will arrive in two days to accompany his son. All in all, if there's no complication, everything should go smoothly.</p>
<p>It's just, Tetsurou might read too many birthing stories. The bad ones keep adding to his piled anxiety. He prays all day and night for the safety of his omega and his son.</p>
<p>He arrives home around 9 tonight. He sees the light still on in their apartment through the window. It's not that strange, Kei usually sleeps around 11 every night. "Tadaima," he says while taking off his shoes.</p>
<p>"Okaeri," he hears Kei answers from somewhere in their house.</p>
<p>Tetsurou smiles. Hearing his omega's voice first thing when he arrives home is always healing. It's as if his tiredness from work slowly disappear. He has to admit though, he misses Kei welcoming him at the genkan. But after his pregnancy starting to get bigger, Kei said it was difficult even to heave himself up from the couch. Oh, well.</p>
<p>Tetsurou finds his mate sitting on the couch sideways. Kei's feet are up, supported by some pillows. The TV is on, but Kei also has a book opened on his lap. Kei probably turned on the TV just for background noise. Tetsurou kneels beside Kei and takes his hand. "Hi, beautiful," he greets Kei. He brings Kei's hand to his lips.</p>
<p>"Hi," Kei smiles. He combs through Tetsurou's hair and pulls his face to his. Tetsurou, understood the silent request, plants a soft kiss to Kei's lips. He also doesn't forget to kiss Kei's baby bump, as he always does.</p>
<p>Tetsurou gets up to sit where the pillows were, placing Kei's feet on his lap. He starts giving Kei's swollen feet a gentle rub. "How's your day, Moonshine?"</p>
<p>"Eh," Kei waves his hand. "Boring as usual. Just reading and watching TV. I can't even clean the house or doing the laundry! Doing things is hard when you can't even see your own feet."</p>
<p>Tetsurou laughs. "Just think of it as a holiday, you know, lazying around without feeling the guilt." Kei rolls his eyes. "Well, you're almost there. In a few days, Little Bean will be out of his mommy's belly and you can move freely again."</p>
<p>Kei sighs. He caresses his baby bump with gently. "I can't wait for both," Kei says. "Anyway, I made some curry if you haven't eaten yet."</p>
<p>"In a minute. I'm still enjoying touching your feet." A kick to his chest is probably well deserved. </p>
<p>"Tetsu-san, Kaa-san tells me he will arrive tomorrow," Kei says after a few moments of silence.</p>
<p>"Tomorrow? I don't know if i can pick him up at the station tomorrow," Tetsurou frets.</p>
<p>"You don't have to," Kei says. "Nii-san will drive him from Miyagi."</p>
<p>"Oh, that's good." Kei hums, agreeing. A few minute later, his stomach growls. Tetsurou laughs. He gets up from where he is sitting, carefully put Kei's feet on the couch. "I guess i will eat that curry now."</p>
<p>Before he can go anywhere, though, Kei grabs his sleeve. "Eat here?" he asks, pleading with his eyes. Not he has to. Tetsurou will move Mount Fuji if Kei asks for it.</p>
<p>Tetsurou smiles gently. He runs his hand through Kei's soft hair. "Of course, Babe."</p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>Few days passed and Tetsurou is as busy as before. But he feels a little better leaving Kei at home after his mother-in-law arrived. Tsukishima Noel said he will stay with them at least until Kei recovers from giving birth. Tetsurou heard that male omegas need more time to recover than the female ones. His mother-in-law presence is reassuring.</p>
<p>Today Tetsurou is especially busy. His team has a meeting with their sponsor in the morning, he has two classes to teach back to back after that, there are a couple of new assistants in the Lab that he's assigned to give orientation. He barely has time to breath.</p>
<p>Around three in the afternoon, he finally has a little time to sit down and eat the bento Kei made him. He gulps down his cold green tea while checking his phone. His heart sinks when he sees tons of missed calls from Noel, some from Akiteru, even some from his father.</p>
<p>The bento forgotten, he anxiously waits for Noel to pick his call up. When the ring stops without getting picked up, he calls Akiteru. </p>
<p>"Tetsurou!" thankfully, Akiteru picks up after the first ring. "Why weren't you picking up?"</p>
<p>"Nii-san, what happened?" a sheen of cold sweat is starting to form on his forehead, the hair on his nape is standing up, all the bad things are starting to pop up in his head.</p>
<p>"Kei is giving birth!"</p>
<p>"What? now?"</p>
<p>"Yes!" Akiteru yells, frustration clearly heard from his voice through the phone. "He's in delivery room now, already has for the past one hour."</p>
<p>Tetsurou freezes on his seat. His eyes wide, his breathing stops.</p>
<p>"Tetsurou? Don't just go silent. Get your ass over here now!" </p>
<p>Tetsurou shoves his phone to his pocket without waiting for the call to cut off. He grabs his bag and his jacket hurriedly. Thank Gods he brought his car today. </p>
<p>"Sensei, where are you going?" one of the assistants asks.</p>
<p>"My mate's in labor!"</p>
<p>He hears gasps from his back as he exited the Lab. "Congratulation, Sensei!" he looks back while running, waving to his students standing just outside the door. "Sensei! your bento!" </p>
<p>"Eat it!" he yells, already at the end of the hallway.</p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>Tetsurou needs 30 minutes to reach the hospital. It's not busy hours, so the road isn't jam-packed with cars. And he might speeding above the limit. Just a little bit. Kei would be so mad if he knows. Well, as long as he arrived safely.</p>
<p>As soon as he finished parking the car, he runs to the delivery wards. He sees Akiteru sitting on one of the bench in front of the delivery room.</p>
<p>"Akiteru nii-san!" he runs towards his brother-in-law. "How's Kei?" he asks urgently, his breath is still erratic from running. </p>
<p>Akiteru stands up. From the bright smile on his face, Tetsurou guesses everything is fine. "Tetsurou! Finally." As soon as Tetsurou is within reach, Akiteru grabs his shoulders and shakes him a bit. "Congratulation! I can't believe you become a dad before me," Akiteru laughs.</p>
<p>Tetsurou, mirroring Akiteru's face, smiles so wide it hurts his cheeks. "So, Kei delivered safely then? Where's he?"</p>
<p>"Yes, both the mother and the baby are healthy. Your son is born as soon as we ended the phone call earlier. They are in the recovery room now. I'm waiting for you here so you don't have to running around looking for his room." Akiteru motions for Tetsurou to follow him. "He has your black hair but Kei's face. He's so cute! Oh, he's an alpha, by the way."</p>
<p>Tetsurou nods enthusiastically. He doesn't care of what his son's secondary sex is. He's just so relieved to hear that his mate and son are alright. The two of them soon reach the recovery room. Akiteru knocks the door and opens it as soon as someone answered from inside. When Tetsurou finally steps inside, first thing he sees is his mate sitting on the bed, holding a small baby close to his chest. Kei looks exhausted, his face is still a bit flushed, his hair looks curlier than usual, his lips are a bit pale. But he has the most beautiful smile while looking at the baby in his arms. Their baby.</p>
<p>"Kei," Tetsurou walks towards the pair. Kei looks up and his smile gets wider.</p>
<p>"Tetsu-san," he brings the baby up for Tetsurou to hold. "Our baby."</p>
<p>Tetsurou carefully takes the baby from Kei's arms to his. He's a little bit afraid; his son looks so small and so fragile. Akiteru is right, aside from the thick unruly black hair on his head, almost all the shapes of his tiny face are Kei's. From his cupid bows lips, the slightly pointed nose, to the high forehead, all of those are Kei's. His eyebrows are a little bit thicker than his mother's though. Tetsurou thinks it's probably more like his shape. </p>
<p>"He's so beautiful," Tetsurou says, he still can't take his eyes from the baby's face. As if realizing his father holding him, the baby opens his eyes. He looks at Tetsurou and coos.  "Hi, baby," he  greets softly. The baby coos again as if answering him. Tetsurou can't help the tears flowing on his cheeks. The chuckles from his mate wakes him from his trance. He looks up at smiling Kei. "Kei, he's so beautiful," his voice is trembling and wet.</p>
<p>Tetsurou feels a hand caress his back. He turns his head and sees the smiling face of his mother-in-law. He forgot that Noel would be there. "Kaa-san," he says to his mother in law. "He looks a lot like Kei."</p>
<p>Noel touches the baby's cheek with his finger. "He does, doesn't he?" he says, looking at the baby with doting eyes. "What will you name him?"</p>
<p>Tetsurou exchanges look with Kei, asking without saying anything. Kei nods, smile hasn't left his face. They do have discussed name weeks before. "Tomoharu," he says. "It's Kuroo Tomoharu."</p>
<p>"Tomoharu-kun, welcome to the family."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaaaah, finally the baby is here!! I'm glad to finally introduced (my) Kurotsuki baby to this world. I took (stole?) the baby's name from Ueda Tomoharu of Honto Yajuu manga. If you like romance comedy, I suggest you to read it. Honto Yajuu is so fun and light, i just love it!</p>
<p>Don't forget to tell me what you think! Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>